Touchdown!
by smeykunz
Summary: Eric/Sookie SuperBowl hottness! fluff Rated M


Watching the Super Bowl yesterday, I suddenly felt compelled to write this. It's total fluff with very little plot. Very unlike me, but oh so much fun! Also, this is an Eric/Sookie fic. VERY unlike me.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Super Bowl Sunday and I was about to be working all night in a bar full of horny football fans. Lucky me! I could only imagine how many times some drunk guy would try and slap me on the butt.

To make matters worse, Sam had this crazy idea that all of us girls should wear cheerleader uniforms. That should make my evening exponentially(word of the day) more complicated.

I couldn't really complain too much though, I did look awfully cute. We had borrowed the uniforms from the high school for the evening. Bon Temps Hawks was written across my breasts. I _**am**_ blessed in that department, so the words were kind of stretched farther than normal.

I put my hair up in pigtails and tied ribbons over the rubber bands before running out the door.

It was a long night, but I was making pretty good tips. All these guys needed to fork over the cash was football, beer, and a girl in a short skirt. If I knew it was that easy, I would have suggested this last year.

The party started to die off around 10:00 pm. There were still a few random people hanging out as I started cleaning up my section. I bent down to pick some napkins off the floor.

A warm wave shot through my body rocking me back, landing me into a nearby chair. This was much more intense than usual. I was well aware what that meant. Eric was not only here, but he had actually seen me. He was standing in the doorway when I looked up.

I tried to stifle a giggle at his appearance. I had told him about Sam's idea for the uniforms, but Eric was taking it a step farther. Way farther.

There he was, all glorious 6'4" of him, decked out in a complete football uniform. Pads and all, holding the helmet under his arm.

"Hello lover. Don't you look.......appetizing."

He reached his hand out to help me up from the chair.

"Eric, where did you get all this stuff? You're too much!"

"I don't think you have ever described me as 'Too much'."

He was sending some pretty strong waves of lust at me through the bond. I was beginning to blush at the situation. Partly because every other person in the bar was staring straight at us.

"Just let me clean the rest of this up and I'll be ready to go."

"I don't think so. That will take too long."

Eric grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Shifter, I'll be taking her now."

I wasn't sure if he meant we were leaving or the more biblical sense. Or both. I felt a pulse down between my legs as he carried me out into the night.

Eric drove like a lunatic to my house. It was a good thing Amelia was staying the night with Tray since I was pretty sure I was in for it.

"Time for the big game." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

Eric ran for the front door, pulling me along behind him. We barely made it into the house before he yanked the sweater up over my head.

He moved quickly not even giving me a chance to think. I was up against the wall, his lips burning a trail from my ear, down my neck and stopping at the soft skin of my breast. I managed to pull the pigtails out, letting my hair cascade over my shoulders.

An instant later, he pulled the lacy cup of my bra down exposing my hard nipples. His mouth wrapped around one breast laving the nipple with his tongue. I pressed myself closer.

A moan emerged from my throat.

"Oh Eric!"

He was grinding his hips against my mound. I could feel his hard cock pressing against me, sending sparks through my center.

"You like that don't you."

"Mmm-Hmm."

I gasped as his thumb and forefinger found my other nipple. My legs were feeling shaky and I leaned into Eric for support, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Tired already lover? There will be a significant penalty for that. I won't be allowing you a time-out."

He was really getting into this little role-playing exercise of his.

His free hand began rising up under the hem of my skirt. He pulled off my panties letting them slide down my legs and onto the floor.

"Eric, I think you're overdressed."

"It appears you're right."

With that he pulled the jersey up over his head and ripped off the pads. I couldn't help but run my fingers across his muscular chest. Reaching my head forward I licked around one nipple, biting it softly. He groaned, scooping me up and carrying me into my room.

Laying me down on the bed, he climbed on top of me claiming my mouth, parting my lips with his tongue. One hand found my breast again and I was losing myself in his touch.

His free hand began a slow trip up my thigh, finding me wet and slick, ready for everything he was willing to give me. One finger pushed into me, followed closely by a second. His thumb rubbed circles across my nub as he began a slow rhythm in and out. I was pressing my hips up to meet every long stroke. My lust was building up inside of me.

Eric's mouth moved to the sensitive spot behind my ear before he whispered.

"Come for me Sookie."

His soft plea pushed me over the edge, my muscles clenching around his thick fingers.

"I need to feel you inside me. Now!"

"Easy, we will get there."

He slid his body down mine, pulling my hips to the edge of the bed before diving his tongue between my folds. I braced my knees against his shoulders while he slid his tongue up to my nub, sucking and pulling it out.

"Watch me lover." He commanded. I obeyed meeting his sapphire eyes to mine.

Darting his tongue inside me, he licked off my juices. I was balling up my fists and calling out his name loudly. Unable to hold out any longer, I let go and the golden bliss of release took me over.

I pulled off my bra and began rubbing my breasts.

"It drives me crazy when you touch yourself."

I lifted myself off the bed and bent my head to meet his lips. I could taste myself in his mouth as our tongues mingled.

"Eric, I need you out of those pants."

He stood up in front of me and I untied the laces. I reached out for him, taking his length in my hand and stroking it gently. He pulled his pants down off his legs kicking them across the floor.

"Enough of the pre-game show. On with the main event."

I squealed at him and he threw me back on the bed, yanking off my skirt and lying down to press his hardness against my leg. He looked into my eyes for a split second before pushing himself into me.

Our hips moved together and I could feel him growing impossibly larger inside of me. I felt another climax begin to build in my center. He plunged in and out, fast then slow bringing me straight to the edge with each stroke. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

Bending his head, he bit down on the top of my breast sucking my life force from me. We came together in a seemingly endless wave of sexual ecstasy.

Eric laid down next to me pulling my head against his chest. My lips let out one barely audible word.

"Touchdown!"


End file.
